U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,177 A discloses a bait well water spray aerator with vast filtering capacity. The device is bucket-type shaped container 18 including a thick panel 60 of water filtering material. The panel 60 is flexed into a generally cylindrical configuration with abutting circumferential end edges 62 such that the panel 60 may be snugly telescoped within the container 18 against the inner surface portions of the side wall 20 disposed about the water inlet openings 54. The container 18 is provided for disposition within a reservoir containing water and bait. An electric motor powered submersible pump is wholly contained within the container and includes an inlet within the container and an outlet conduit which extends outwardly of the container and includes an outlet end within the associated receptacle above the water level therein and equipped with water sprayed discharge structure for discharging jets of water therefrom downwardly onto the surface of the water within the receptacle exteriorly of the container. The device to provide a water aeration apparatus for use in conjunction with a bait well and including vast water filtering capacity to eliminate the need for periodically having to clean a water filter. The '177 is silent regarding what is removed from the water.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20160067640A1 discloses a precision pool cleaner, the device may include a swimming pool filter made to clean pool water including of one submersible pump with flexible tubing, a reducing coupling and a container filled with polyfiber with holes drilled in the bottom. The device is then placed in water and causing the water to be filtered thru the pump and pushed thru the drum out the bottom causing the water to be clean and blue. The '640 is silent regarding the composition or identity of the filtered contaminants to produce water that is clean and blue.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20110247970A1 discloses a portable pump and filter assembly for use in pools, spas and open bodies of water. The device is a portable submersible pump and filter assembly for direct filtration of a body of water without the need for intake or discharge hoses or assemblies. Other than removal of leaves and debris, the '970 is silent regarding the composition of dirty water, clean water, and filtered water.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20170321441A1 discloses a bottom of pool cleaning device. The device operates by creating a high speed water jet curtain using an external source of energy by means of pressurized water, which impinges on an steady body of water transforming the energy provided by the external water source into a strong flow capable of lifting and conveying light and heavy debris from the floor of bodies of water and forcing these debris into a fine mesh filter for retention and later disposal. The '441 discloses filtering large and small debris comprising sand, mud, rocks, dead algae, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,477 A discloses a portable swimming pool filter. A filter includes a portable housing having upper and lower parts. A pump is mounted on the upper part. The lower part contains a filter unit operatively connected to the delivery of the pump, has an inlet opening for the pump suction, and is immersible in a body of liquid requiring filtration. Advantageously the upper part contains a drive motor for the pump and has mounting means for mounting on the edge of a swimming pool. The '477 is silent regarding the identity or composition of the filtered components.
A public internet forum has archived a range of posts for “Excessive Iron in Swimming Pool Water” at www.finishing.com/149/95.shtml. The editor summarizes the post: “dozens of users found themselves able to easily get from brown rusty water to a sparkling clear pool with simple home built filters ranging from a couple of white socks to a pair of 5-gallon buckets with a small sump pump in one and the stuffing from a couple of old pillows in the other”. An example is from Jun. 25, 2012, Jenna Bradford, from Alvada, Ohio, posted a device to fix the brown rusty water in their above-ground pool. The device is comprised of two five-gallon buckets, both buckets contain 1 and ½ inch holes drilled in the bottom, a working sump pump is placed in the first bucket with an additional hole in the top of the bucket for the hose, a pillow is placed in the second bucket and a hole is added for the other end of the hose to go thru.
Currently there are no portable pool filter systems designed for initial or excessive contamination clean up with a loose and replaceable filter completely contained within the same bucket as the pump.
Many above ground pools filter systems are not designed or able for initial filtering of high iron level or excessive contamination with a loose and replaceable filter completely contained within the same bucket as the pump.